Like Always
by OpheliaMikaelson
Summary: Keep your thoughts for later.


**So, that was my first try with Kennett XD I know, I should follow the order of things, but I'm not :P So, enjoy! :D**

**xoxo**

The darkhaired witch looked at the youngest brother of the Mikaelsons with anger, hitting him against the nearest wall with enough violence to make Kol moan in pain. But he was still smiling at her. That small smirk that made Bonnie feels sick.

- Why did you do that? – Bonnie asked. – Why did you have to keep hurting my friends like that?

- Because your friends killed my brother, Bennet. – Kol answered with his familiar evil smirk on the corner of the lips. – The same way you're trying to make your anger comes out by hurting me. – The vampire stopped fighting against Bonnie's power.

Bonnie gets close to Kol, staring his dark and quite childish brown eyes. – What is your problem? Mommy didn't love you enough? – She asked sarcastic.

- I don't know, does your mommy love you? – Kol smiled, moaning again when Bonnie slapped his face. – Ouch! I think you're the one with problems here… - The vampire notice that he wasn't hold by magic anymore, so the only thing he could think of it was grabbing Bonnie's arm and pushing her against the same wall he was.

- Let me go! – Bonnie yelled, getting ready to use her powers but something stopped her. Kol was strangely close to her, only looking at her face like someone trying to read her thoughts. – W-what are you doing?! – She asked a bit frightened.

Kol didn't answer, his eyes were trying to read her eyes and his mouth was becoming quite attractive to her. Bonnie can't control herself, feeling how they were close, how his chest was pressing her breasts in a very intimate way… But damn, he was a freaking vampire and now she was having sex thoughts about him?!

- Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie… - Kol laughed in a low voice, taking a deep breath close to her neck. – I remember that smell… Just like one of Illana's daughters… - He smiled softly. – Are you taking on vervain? – He asked.

- Yes, I am! – Bonnie tried to release her wrists, but Kol was strong enough to keep her still.

- Good. Then I won't be able to make you forget about this.

Bonnie gasped when the vampire put his fangs on her neck, biting harder enough to make her moan in pain, but then he stopped and Bennet could feel he was smiling, his hands ran across her waist and his fingers caress between her shaking legs. The witch was scared like she never was before, feeling like how her body was betraying her mind. She didn't want that… Not his fingers pressing firmly until she was wet and moaning.

- L-let me g-go… - She gasped, trying to control herself when her hips were pushing themselves against Kol's hand.

- Do you really want to go? – The vampire said tricky and puts a smile on his childish face. His hand now was moving faster against her wet pants, making Bonnie moan louder. – That's what I thought… - He smiled, licking the blood on her neck. – C'mon, Bonnie… You want me to go faster?

Bonnie sobbed, but her body made her moans a soft yes on his ear, her legs wrapped themselves on Kol's waist while her hands were pulling his dark hair.

She could hear her own moans echoing against the walls, wandering for a smile moment what her Grandmother would think about that, but it was too late, because Bonnie feels herself come into Kol's hand.

- See? Wasn't that bad… - Kol said shameless, smiling briefly when he put Bonnie on the ground, taking his hand to the nose, keeping Bonnie's smell in a very secret place of his mind. He couldn't control himself, running the tip of his tongue on the index finger.

Bonnie blushed, rising herself up and taking a deep breath. – Leave my friends alone, Kol. Do I have your word?

- Word thing is with Elijah, but… Yes, I won't hurt your precious little friends for now… - He blinked with an evil smile. – Goodbye, Bonnie.

The witch turn around, leaving the youngest Mikaelson alone.

Kol bite his own lip, his mind was already playing funny games of how beautiful would be see that young and stubborn witch naked and sweat on top of him. But… He should probably keep those thoughts for later.

Like always.


End file.
